Only You
by Notorious George Weasley
Summary: KuroFai Multipchap In a new world, Fai begins feeling that Kurogane might never come to like him. After a big argument in front of the kids, Fai walks off, leaving Kurogane to figure out what he feels for the mage ANGSTY but fluffy :3 I suck at summaries
1. Window Above

Ok, well, first KuroFai ficlet. Expect some typos; I do my typing at night. Uh…. Yes! Enjoy! First chapter is a look into Fai. READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: Me : Tsubasa Nasa : Mars. I don't own it. Neither do they. The Martians own it. **

Chapter 1: Looking from a Window Above

Bright green blossoms surrounded by red leaves bloomed before the large French window. Through the glass was the ponpon tree in the middle of the sidewalk below. It was littered with people bustling, children screaming, and thousands of small metallic scooters that didn't quite touch the ground whizzing by in the street. Down in front of the place they were staying were Syaoran and Sakura looking over one of the scooters cautiously with their gracious host, Zazu. They were happy and excited. Fai enjoyed admiring the two shy love birds from his window, but he was alone in his room. He wouldn't go out to join the two, they needed time together. Mokona had vanished, probably to talk with the Dimensional Witch, and Kurogane was in a mood that told even Fai "Do Not Touch." So he was alone.

The mage should've been used to being alone, should've liked it by now. After all, in his world he hated being around other people… being around **him**. Fai frowned out the window. Back then, being alone was a blessing, a treat. Sleeping untouched at night was rare and welcome. Being forgotten for a day like an old shoe was benevolent back then, back when he used to bleed for hours after… Now, though, it was different. Now he had those two sweet, innocent children to help and look after. Now he had Mokona to play with. Now he had a big, tough Kuro-daddy. Slowly, the smile returned, but not as bright as before. Kurogane did that to him; he made Fai happy and sad at the same time.

Kurogane was everything Ashura wasn't. Kurogane was honorable, concerned, loyal, and determined. He had strength that was new to Fai, strength with courage, humility, and mortality. In some ways, Fai thought Kurogane could even beat Ashura if he tried… or cared. Also, Kurogane treated Fai like a human. Given that Kuro-pii treated him like a miserable, mysterious, untrustworthy, bothersome, impossible wretch wasn't very humane, but was much better than being treated like property and used as such.

Fai's smile brightened more. It was true; Kuro-daddy never used him, never lied to him, and never took pleasure in his pain. Though he was moody, grumpy, and overprotective of his masculinity, he was nicer than cold, cruel smiles and void of all emotions except evil. And though his theory was probably wrong, Fai felt that there was a possibility that Kurogane liked him. That made him feel secure.

Hope is a dangerous angel, though. It delivers and condemns, frees and binds. The words it whispers wound and heal. Fai knew this well. Every word Kurogane said to him out of anger cut just a little too deep, and yet he kept coming back to the ninja. Any attention from Kurogane made him feel safe, even if it ripped him up. He just smiled, because he knew that Kurogane was the only one who could ever undo what Ashura did. If Kurogane was so capable of hate, he could be capable of love as well. Fai would never ask for love though, and tried to keep himself from dreaming of it as the three below the window sped off. Because if he wanted it badly enough, then it would just come back to strangle him when he was rejected. And still, Fai would smile, and act as if it was all fine.

He pulled a few things through his wispy blond hair, absently watching the breeze carry stray leaves away. He didn't like being alone, especially when he could be with Kurogane. "What a dilemma," he brightly mused to himself. Smiling a bit more, he looked at his reflection in the window. "Indeed, what a dilemma," the reflection agreed. "Why don't we go play with Big Puppy? It's always fun."

Remembering all the games they had played lightened Fai's face, and sunk his spirits. All the times Fai had touched Kurogane only fed the hope and false sense of security. The stolen hugs, the pets, the pokes, the pinches were so small and bothersome to Kuro-pii, but so staggeringly important to Fai. It was laughable. Perhaps he should just stop it if Kurogane hated it so much, but Fai knew he couldn't. The reactions were too precious, too fun, and made the mage feel real. They kept him.

Such devotion in Kurogane for a princess that sent him away was admirable. Kuro-rin seemed to be the perfect guardian; obedient to a fault. And Fai knew that one day, when the quest was all over, that Kurogane had a home and a mission to go back to. Fai would keep running, unable to go anywhere without constant paranoia, without someone to take him away to a different world. _It must be nice to have someone who needs you, who cares about you, waiting for you to come back._ Fai's smile was slipping again. He doubted that the warrior knew how lucky he was. Still, the mage hoped that he might be able to know what it felt like to have a home. Any home. Sometimes people could feel like a home, couldn't they? That was why Syaoran wasn't homesick with Sakura around: she was his home. Perhaps Kuro-puppy could be Fai's home and comfort – wherever he went, Fai would follow, so he would never be lonely.

The hope only made the mage feel worse. It was alright through, in a little while he would smile again.


	2. Getting Further Away

Well, chapter two. …thank you to my four reviewers… cries in a corner I'm a failure!

Chapter 2: Getting Further Away

"Kyaa! Kurotan is so scary!"

"Would you stop?"

The travelers sat in a small parlor connected to the kitchen where their gracious hosts, Zazu and Geo, were ordering food. Not at all surprisingly, Fai had taken the time to talk about Kurogane by first commenting on how he and Syaoran were so similar.

"You both are so loyal to your princesses as well, though Kuropuu enjoys violence much more," Fai happily said. The two youngsters smiled bashfully from the couch, but Kurogane was gripping his sword. His muscles were waiting for the snap of his last nerve to move. Bouncing around in excitement (or mischief, no one could really tell), Mokona added, "Kurodaddy is such a loyal puppy!"

"And so obedient!"

"Obedient Kuropuppy!"

Kurogane got out of his chair to yell, "Stop it! I'm not a puppy, and I'm certainly not her dog! Stop talking about things you don't understand!" The way Fai smiled his reply made the ninja feel like a mouse being pawed at by a kitten. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"Kurodaddy is being so touchy today," the pork-bun whispered loudly to Fai, who giggled. Very softly, the mage insisted, "Don't worry, Kurodaddy is just sexually frustrated."

Bright red struck the faces of the princess, the guard, and the ninja. "Wh-where the hell does that come from?"

"Aw, Kuropuppy is so shy and don't worry, I understand your predicament completely. You miss your world and your princess so much, even though she sent you away in the first place and doesn't want big, mean Kuropii around!"

Suddenly, shock hit everyone in the room when Kurogane growled out, "At least I didn't run away." The ninja had had enough – the comments now were to blatantly personal. If Fai wanted to talk about private lives, so be it. It was he who had opened the door in the first place. But Fai kept his smile strong, for he was sure that Kurogane wasn't mad enough to send the conversation in _that_ direction.

"Ooo not very nice today! Awfully defensive of your little princess," Fai called, poking his fingers in the ninja's cheeks. Being undaunted by the violent look he received, Fai continued. "Aw, Kurodaddy's such a softy. Maybe someday he'll even like me, but never as much as he loves his princess!" Suddenly, two hands reached up, gripping Fai's wrists and throwing them off. Fai stumbled back a few steps, still giggling, until Kurogane spoke in a tone as hard and cold as steel.

"Who would ever like a pitiful, weak coward like you."

Syaoran stiffened, shocked by the outburst. The look on Fai's face was almost indescribable, a mix of his usual smile in shock, and something like denial and fear in his eyes. "Aw, Kuropii doesn't mean that," the mage gently stumbled out. "You're just being grumpy, and let's stop practicing those scary faces now."

"You're one to know about faces, aren't you? You practice that same smile every day, and it's still obvious. It's so fake I wait for it to fall off. But no one can get any true emotions out of you, can they?"

"O-okay, Kuropuppy, I think you're done. We all know you miss your world. Perhaps you should keep your voice down, hm?"

"Or what, someone might find out you aren't who you say you are? Everyone else has explained themselves, why don't you? Tell us why you left your world."

Uneasy, tense silence wrapped around the ninja and mage like a sudden fog. Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona stared in amazement at the disaster. No longer smiling, Fai just kept his mouth closed, looking away from Kurogane, pleading with him not to do this.

"Funny, you seem talkative when it's everyone else." It should've ended there, while the flames were still low. It was enough to get the point across, but Kurogane continued, still fiercely glaring at the mage. "What, you don't feel like talking about your home, or Ashura?" Color washed out from Fai's face at the name, and he looked up with a start. "So what was it he did to you? Rape you?"

"Kuro-"

"It's not that hard to see how he victimized you – anyone with two eyes can see that, even if you think that you're fooling the world. That's why you want to travel anywhere but back, isn't it? But when this quest is over, we all have places to go back to, and _then_ what will you do?" Something was making the tough voice grow darker and angrier, but no one spoke up. Fai didn't answer, and instead let his eyes fall to the floor. "That's what I thought. You'll just keep running, too afraid to do anything. You won't face your problems or fight, you just run. While you're here, you put us in danger; just by **being** here you're a nuisance. What do you expect will happen? He'll find you with us and we'll have to fight, instead of you dealing with it alone. You're just a coward, waiting for other people to help you. They can't, because you don't let them inside or let them know how you feel! You make it impossible for someone to help you! You don't tell us anything! You taunt and tease for what! Just as a distraction! You'll always be a victim and die running!"

Once again, silence followed the room. Anxious anger arose in Kurogane's face as he waited for the mage to say something. The other three stayed silent, and Mokona sat on the ground, looking sadly up at the blond, who didn't move.  
Then, the anger quickly faded, chased away by reluctant concern gripping his gut. He wanted Fai to respond, just do anything to prove he was hearing, to prove he was human.

Finally, Fai lifted his head, lips turned upwards in the fakest smile Kurogane had ever seen, that was slipping off his face. In the blue eyes was a broken shine, a shine that the ninja had broken, a shine that he wasn't supposed to have broken.

"E-excuse me, everyone…. I think I…." the tiny, soft voice didn't finish, and Fai quickly exited the room. No one moved, except Mokona, who jumped up and yelled, "KURODADDY IS A BAD PUPPY!"


	3. Can You Hear Me?

Chapter 3: Can You Hear Me?

Night is a strange thing. To ninjas, night is comforting with so many shadows and covering darkness. But many dislike night and its abilities to make worries into overwhelming problems. So those people try to distract themselves to sleep. Some problems are so great, of such deep emotional distress that can't be quieted by sleep. Restlessly laying in bed, staring up at the dim crack on the ceiling, Kurogane admitted to himself that there was no sleep for him to find that night.

The mage had disappeared into his room after the scene in the parlor, hiding from the truth as always. He didn't even talk to the kids when they tried to check on him. Too weak to even admit that it was just a small outburst, not that big of a deal, Kurogane thought. How hard is it to just own up to what was in the past?

In the next room, Kurogane heard the princess shift in her bed slightly. Of course, she never slept very well when she felt something wrong – her overly empathetic and kind heart prevented it. No doubt that the kid was worrying too – it was his earnestness that made him so vulnerable to fret. Well, Kurogane never had to worry about being too earnest.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the warrior itched his head, trying to scratch out the look Fai had slipped him on the way out. He tried to forget those swimming blue eyes so strained and lifeless. Hopelessness, the embodiment of regret, just proving Kurogane's speech… but that response wasn't satisfying. A pool of guilt stirred inside him and every time he remembered the words he said, it grew deeper. He had broken something in Fai, something those eyes were hanging onto.

Come off it, he commanded himself sternly. It wasn't his fault. If Fai had just been honest from the start then he could've started getting over the years of ill treatment… Another sigh blew out of Kurogane. It was **entirely** his fault, and that mage was crying somewhere because of it. Why had he done it if he had never meant to break that piece of Fai? Kurogane couldn't remember – he had been angry. His temper always ruled what he did, but it had never mattered until now. Only after he had seen what he had killed did it matter, and he regretted it.

With no regard for Fai or his feelings, he had begun lecturing him on something he could only guess at, that was really none of his business, solely on the fact that he felt it needed to be said. He had been selfish and cruel, a monster, all because he was frustrated with Fai. But those blue eyes were shattered now, and Kurogane was too scared to pick up the pieces. …SCARED? Yes, scared that he would somehow break something else important. Fai made him feel awkward and clumsy like that. Like a huge dog in a glass exhibit.

Flipping over onto his stomach, Kurogane stared at the adorned head board. His concentration kept lapsing to those frail eyes flowing with pain… that pain Kurogane had felt only once in his like. It was worse just knowing that he had inflicted such pain on someone else. Knowing just how terrible Fai felt drove the knife of guilt deeper. It wasn't because he disliked Fai that he had ripped the wound open. Very softly, with no one else around to suspect, the ninja admitted that he enjoyed the mage…

The way Fai poked him, pinched him, and jabbed him was endurable, along with those stupid little smiles Fai sneaked him. He didn't chase Fai because he wanted to clobber him, just to carry on the game they had. He enjoyed being teased by the mage. It seemed like he was always running after him, though, and never able to catch the reach the real person, just a fake smile. That mage would never be caught. Ashura-o or whoever the bastard was prevented it with what he did. Alone, he had done so much damage to Fai that it had permanently screwed him up in a way unparalleled by anything Kurogane had every seen. Knowing that, the ninja was left at a loss, halfway between overly protective, and reluctant to get involved. One thing was for sure: the ninja wanted to slaughter Ashura, slowly and painfully.

In a way, Kurogane didn't want Fai to face it alone. He wanted to face it for him, then to tell him it's all over. But Fai wouldn't let him in, wouldn't let him help, wouldn't let himself be comforted. And so what other choice did the ninja have but to break in?

Kurogane rose from his bed and dusted himself off. It was late, but he knew Fai wouldn't be asleep. Pain prevented sleep. Perhaps it was because Kurogane wanted the mage to get any rest, or wanted to clear his own conscience, or even wanted to mend something before it fell away forever. But, for whatever reason, Kurogane opened his door and walked out into the hall, lighted only by the streetlight.

Fai drove him crazy. Such small, fake smiles made the ninja feel helpless and awkward, just how he hated to feel. Being close to Fai made him unsure, like the feeling one gets when they take a step, but the ground is gone. Inexplicable, ineffable, and illogical, and the feelings stayed even when the mage was gone. Now, Kurogane begrudgingly worried about Fai, angry that he would worry, that he wasn't in control of the situation… but it seemed no one else was in control either.

Stopping in front of the door, Kurogane listened. Gentle sobs weakly answered, crashing against the wood between them, but there was another sound. A gentle hum came from Kurogane's feet. Mokona sat below, asleep against the door, watching over his mommy in crime.

Without a second thought, Kurogane opened the door and stalked in, closing it just as quickly while Mokona toppled over. Faintly, the white ball screamed, "Kuropipi better leave Fai-mommy alone or Mokona will eat Kuropipi!" Then the hall was silent again, letting the night pass.

PLEASE REVIEW! The next one will be cute but not without angst!


	4. All I Needed, All I Never Knew

Ok, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! YES! Blame my school! But it's UP! I worked very very hard on it. Sorry for the typos ;-; my comp crashed twice while writing this, so I got frustrated! ANYWAYS! Thank you to all my reviewers for putting up with me and taking time to view my work. Thank you to all of you who favorited my work (I love you!). And WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: the chapter.

**Chapter 4: All I Needed, All I Never Knew**

"Please leave me alone…"

Fai was on the bed, lying on his stomach, his face and arms wrapped up in pillows. Shuddering, he tensed to stop the cries from overtaking his voice. At that moment, he wanted to disappear, just hide from what he was feeling and from that person who entered his room. "Just go away." The black-booted legs shifted on the bed, straining against his choking. Hope had died, bringing a part of him with it.

Kurogane stood barely inside the room, staring awkwardly at the pitiful case before him. Still, he had to try to pick up the pieces, starting with the most basic and hardest of all steps. Clearing his throat, the ninja gripped his fists, glaring inwardly at himself. "I'm sorry," he muttered, as if it were a curse on his heart.

Movement in the room stopped as the shock sunk in. Both men knew it was the first time the words had spilled from Kurogane's mouth. A crystal blue eye, clear from the tears still flowing from its brim, looked up from the pillow. The ninja stared at the eye under the blonde bangs earnestly, trying to seem more sincere. Too many emotions were in it to tell which was ruling. Softly, Fai sniffled, drawing back as many tears as he could, trying to conceal his ache once again. Deep inside his broken chest, hope began beating again. Hope that maybe Kurogane had only saved that apology for a very special occasion… but no, nothing about Fai was important. No one would ever want him like that.

Steadily, the magician sat up, exposing his flushed, wet cheeks and shattered face to the ninja. For a brief second, he attempted to smile, but was unable to rouse his lips from their trembling. The result was an even more pitiful look of anguish, cutting Kurogane to his stomach. With a very small voice, Fai answered the apology. "You're right… I'm a coward. I don't even know why I'm on this quest… I don't serve any good. Everything you said was true, so don't apologize, Kurogane." The ninja flinched at his name, painfully void of one of the cute shortenings Fai usually used. He had grown so used to them, even fond of them… Numbly, he watched the struggle before him, the struggle to put the mask back on, and to explain, but the battle was already lost. Unable to control himself, Fai wept, head bent in shame.

Anger dug into Kurogane. Anger at himself, at Ashura, at what had happened to the magician. The ninja admitted he was just as bad, just as mean, just as cruel, but he felt the weight of guilt, heavy enough to collapse the Imperial Palace. Useless? Was he just useless?

A failure with his feelings for Kurogane, Fai hated himself… for being as used as he was, as weak as he was, and for showing his emotions. In his world, no one was to know the way one really felt… it meant that they were able to get to you easier, to target you. After all, if you aren't in charge of your own emotions, how can you be in charge of yourself, or anything else? Fai shook his head, flinging tears from his eyes as sobs caught in his throat. He _was_ incompetent, and Kurogane could see that, could see how tainted he was, could see how undesirable he was. All he wanted was for Kurogane to take him away, to save him somehow… but you can't save the impossible.

A warm, rough hand touched Fai's damp cheek. He stopped his crying and looked up, surprised and disbelieving as the calloused fingers wiped away the tears. Gently and uncertainly, Kurogane stared down, with a look of fixed concern, with other emotions Fai had only wildly dreamed of. Red fixed on blue, holding the drops still.

"…Kurogane…"

Fai had never known such warmth. Even if Kurogane was still acting tough, he couldn't cover the truth in the touch of his hand. It was just between them and them alone, in a tenderness neither has received before.

"N-no," Fai absently cried against the hand. "You… you don't love me. Please… I'm too weak, too … I can't have you…" But he found himself being pulled up into the warm, strong arms, and clinging to Kurogane's muscular neck. In a fit of confusion, he tried to push the ninja away, beating against his chest through the icy tears, screaming "You don't love me! You don't want someone like me!" No matter how hard he pushed, the arms were stronger, and they held him, until he was smothered by their tenderness and the reality that this wasn't something he would wake up from. He buried his face in the steady shoulder, supporting him firmly, and Fai held on, shedding tears like scales into Kurogane's black shirt.

When he wasn't pushed away, Fai cried for relief. When he was held tighter, he cried for joy. Smiling through his sobs in the taught arms, he felt secure, safe, like nothing he ever had before: he felt home. And he believed in it. Kurogane rubbed his back, feeling strangely protective and calmed. Still, he had so much to say, that Fai was wrong, that he did care for him, that he did want him, only him, forever, no one else, nothing else, just him, as weak as he was and-- but he just held him, them fitting together like yin and yang, with just as many differences. The ninja felt like this was what he was meant to protect, what he was meant to do, and words were not needed.

After a few moments, the tears slowed, and steady silence filled the room. Tension was gone, but drops of awkwardness were still abounding between the ninja and the magician. The night had been odd, filled with things not to be taken lightly. Perhaps it wasn't just coincidence that they were on a quest together, Fai thought as he nuzzled the shoulder. Maybe it was destiny for the protector to meet the protection-less. Maybe it was fate that Fai finally found a solace. Whatever it was, he appreciated it, as he appreciated the fiery smell of Kurogane surrounding him. His throbbing headache from crying began to dull.

"You should sleep," Kurogane muttered, but the rough tone was lost. Fai could hear the concern, and the love. _Love?_ his inner voice teased. Yes, love, he had to admit. Ashura-ou had been so wrong. He smiled, letting his blue eyes close, he was a bit tired, but he knew he would never sleep without the feeling he had now. It was Kurogane's chin on his head, his arms, his smell, his warmth.

"Stay with me, Kurogane… please."

A hope, a wish, it was either, simply whispered out loud, so Fai was caught by surprise when the ninja nodded. So happy, he was sure to cry again if he had anything left to makes tears from. Kurogane set him on the mattress, which had never felt more inviting, and clasped Fai to his body, which had never felt more inviting. Was this what he had been missing? Gods, the ninja murmured to himself, he had been so blind not to have seen it sooner. The feeling was so massive; it was hard to imagine how he ignored its absence for so long. They clung to each other, and neither let go, finally under the sheets after several minutes of shifting, and resting on pillows with dry tear stains.

Fai ran a black gloved hand through Kurogane's hair, closing his eyes to the even breath against his temple. No one had ever held him, ever comforted him, ever fallen asleep with him. No, it was all his Kurogane. After being someone else's for so long, it was so good to be able to have someone be his as well. All the mage could do was smile, nuzzle his nose against the strong neck, and peacefully fall asleep. Ever guarding, Kurogane watched over Fai until the dark comfort took him as well. Mokona giggled outside the door.


	5. Only You

LAST CHAPTER! yaaaay! yea, I decided to put it up now because you all deserve it, honestly. OK, and if you've noted the slight ooc-ness of the last chapter and this one, I wanted to show that love changes you a bit. (And yes, fai does smile and cry in the LATEST JAPANESE CHAPTERS of Tsubasa. I know this for a fact.) so, ENJOY!! Review!!!

Chapter 5: Only You

Waking up and smiling never occurred together for Fai. He couldn't remember a single time he had awoken to something already happy, lips curved softly upwards. When light trickled down the wall over his cheek, he prepared his usual morning face, but it didn't stay. There was warmth all over him, chasing away the pain he usually felt waking up. Helplessly, he smiled and snuggled his head into the source of this gentleness. He refused to open his eyes in case it was just a dream; for he had has so many dreams like it before.

Kurogane had been awake since dawn, staring at the body tangled up with him. His original idea had worked: to break down the mage's defenses and find out what he was. Still, he hadn't expected this. Blonde hair flowed over the pillow beside his short black cut. Softly, Kurogane leaned his nose to the gold, breathing in some tickling, sweet smell. His guilt and anger were fading with each calm rise and fall in the chest beside his. Suddenly, he saw blue.

"Awake?" the ninja grunted, issuing a small smile from Fai. It was slow to spread, but it was the first real smile of his Kurogane had ever known. He gulped, taken aback by just how precious it was.

"It's hard to sleep with you holding me so tightly, Kuropuppy."

At the sound of the sincere nickname, the Kurogane let himself smirk a bit, and murmured into the pale forehead, "Woof."

Their thoughts were settled in the morning light. But something about it was hard for Fai to believe, and he caught himself in a pocket of doubt. Why would anyone want him this much… and what did Kurogane want in return. He forced his smile more.

"Don't do that." Strange how quickly Kurogane's voice could turn stern. His grip tightened around the mage's waist.

"You don't like my smile Kuropii? That's so mean." Fai reached up to bap him on the nose, but Kurogane grabbed his hand… and held it. He held it as if it was a frail piece of porcelain, about to drop out of his grasp. As Kurogane took the glove off, the mask faded, and Fai stared blankly into the red eyes. How could Kurogane know him so well to detect what was wrong?

Slowly, Fai's hand was kissed. Then it was delicately turned over, and Kurogane pressed his lips to the sensitive palm. Fai shivered, unsure how to take the fluttering in his chest, and the tickling ripples radiating from the strong lips caressing each of his finger tips. Each kiss wrote thousands and thousands of answers to the mage's apprehension, diluting his fears until they spilled out of his eyes in tears.

A broken, joyful smile seized Fai's lips before Kurogane leaned up to do the same. Arms wrapped, bodies shifted, and Fai pulled his legs around Kurogane's muscular body. All he wanted was more, and maybe that's all Kurogane wanted too, he didn't want anything from Fai but what Fai wanted from him… and that realization quickened the blue eyes' tears. Each drip that spilled out was immediately kissed away. Fai laughed because it was too much, too deep, too real for him to accept. He had what he had always wanted.

For some reason, the way Kurogane stumbled over what to say was endearing. "I…love you."

Fai cried harder, still smiling through his sobs. Hope had been right all along. Suddenly, he felt stupid, humble, and foolish. Biting his lips, he rubbed his eyes, looking over the strong tan arm beside him. He closed his eyes, growing calmer and calmer as Kurogane's lips traipsed along his neck. Slowly, all the feelings and painful memories of Ashura began to flow out of his mind. Honestly, it was hard to believe there had been anyone before Kuropuppy – Fai giggled to himself as the calloused hands ran on his bare back beneath his shirt. Then, a kiss, a simple kiss that moved under the mage's skin in gentle ripples.

"Syaoran-kun, do you know where Fai-kun or Kurogane-kun are?"

Gently setting his teacup down, Syaoran agreed that it was strange neither had shown up all day – missing both breakfast and lunch. Kurogane must have left early that morning, because his room had been empty. Fai could still be in his room, for the door was locked shut. When he passed it last, he was sure he heard a few quiet moans from within – most likely crying. But no, he didn't know for sure. So he smiled sweetly to his princess and said, "No Sakura-hime, I have no idea, but I'm sure they're alright."

But a sad look came over the princess' delicate features. "I feel so bad for Fai-kun… he's always been so nice to me."

She was so thoughtful and considerate, completely devoted to everyone but herself, and it touched Syaoran deeply. So deeply that he had to assure her, "I'm sure they'll make up somehow." Even though he knew that the chance of Kurogane apologizing to anyone seemed slim to none. It wasn't in his character. But, who knows? Odd things can alter characters.

Sakura was still worried, but smiled and sipped her tea. Suddenly, a ball of white with two large ears jumped onto the couch between them. Very obviously, something was just itching to get out, because it wouldn't sit still, and was giggling uncontrollably. "Mokona-san!" Sakura happily exclaimed. "What is it?"

With a deep breath, Mokona jumped up and screamed, "KURODADDY AND FAIMOMMY ARE MAKING BABIES!!!"

THE END

Yea, that's it. Don't worry, I'll be writing a lot more about this couple in the future. Thank you all for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
